The Matrix Quest
by Snowy Mountain
Summary: Didn't care too much for the movie. I shudder to think what the sequel will be like, so I made my own. The Autobots embark on a grand quest to find the All Spark and save Earth, Cybertron, and the universe from the planet destroyer Unicron.
1. Dawn of the New Spark

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure that the _Transformers_ and the various characters aren't mine and are owned by _Hasbro_. Pretty sure. Almost. Course I can't always tell what's real and what's in my head at times. You decide.

* * *

**The Matrix Quest**

_**Prologue:**_ _Dawn of the New Spark_

_

* * *

_

"… we are here. We are waiting."

Optimus Prime paused and considered adding something more before he simply closed the frequency. He studied the night skies. _It was very different from Cybertron,_ he thought. A New World. A New Beginning. Or at least, he hoped it would be. _Please let it be,_ he thought.

Before he might have prayed to the All Spark. _Now …_ he gave a rueful chuckle and pulled out the small twisted fragment that he had plucked out of Megatron's chest cavity. This had once been the Source of Life, the Alpha and the Omega of Cybertron, the Foundation of Animation and Transformation. Now … it was just scrap. Useless. Worthless. Part of him suggested discarding it or at the very least recycling it, reclaiming it's alloys. But another part … had protested. Carefully, he cradled the tiny metal fragment in his metal palm.

Should he start rubbing it like one of the Earth's folklore tales said that a transluminant spirit would emerge to grant his wish? Of the all of the human race's accomplishments both great and dubious, he found their … what was the term again, oh yes, _**literature**_ to be quite fascinating.

Cybertronians never had written things like these humans had. They had art, culture, music, and poetry, but not stories. The most they had were filed historical data that some Cybertronians, Optimus was one of them, liked to scan.

But humans loved stories. They had myths, legends, folktales, and even … imaginary stories of things of places and things. Some of their stories bordered on the quite humorous with their primitive understanding of the nature of the universe and physics, but still … there was something there … some spirit that drew him in. It was like they had infused their own spirit into their tales. To give their dreams a sense of reality.

_How could the Decepticons believe that such a people who could do that, were worthless?_ Optimus thought appalled. Then again, such things wouldn't interest most of the Decepticons. No, they wanted to destroy. To eradicate. To conquer. Briefly, he wondered what would happen if they did succeed. If they did prove victorious. He shuddered at the thought. Again, he offered a prayer that this would never happen. He rather suspected that the Decepticons would quickly turn on each other, consuming themselves in an orgy of fury and self annihilation, the rest of the universe be damned.

_It was getting late,_ he suddenly realized as he consulted his internal chronometer. He had been standing here staring at the stars for several hours now. Then he suddenly noticed the soft glow. It took him a moment to realize that the light was not coming from the stars but rather from himself. He stared at his clasped hand which was radiating a warm light. He opened it to stare at the glowing fragment of the All Spark. It sparkled and bathed him in it's illumination.

"Oh my …" Optimus whispered in wonder as he brought the tiny fragment closer to his optic sensors.

* * *

**A/N: **I used to watch the _Transformers_ way back when it first came out (yes, I am that old) and I didn't much care for the new movie when I finally saw it on DVD. I wanted to stop watching but it was sort of like seeing an incredibly terrible accident and you have to slow down and gape.

Nevertheless, I was inspired when I saw the final scene of Optimus Prime picking up what appeared to be a fragment of the All Spark from Megatron's chest and felt compelled to write a story based on that.

This is the result.

This story is going to include characters from the original Transformers universe and certain concepts and such from them as well. Hopefully, it's going to be better than the sequel coming out.


	2. Downloading Information

**Author's Preface: **Honestly, I have had barely any response to this story yet for some reason, I felt compelled to try and continue it. Hope someone out there actually reads it and likes it.

* * *

**The Matrix Quest**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Downloading Information**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my …" Optimus whispered in wonder as he brought the tiny fragment closer to his optic sensors.

It flashed and shimmered like something alive. It floated above the palm of his hand and began to spin. Faster and faster.

He studied it with exquisite care. He wished he was organic just so that he could hold his breath. Cautiously, almost feeling like he was desecrating something sacred, he probed it with his other sensors.

Softly and with ever increasing intensity, the object began to hum reacting to his scan. He could feel the energy within it. The power. His entire structural frame, his entire chassis resonated with it.

Then the entire universe itself flared with the most brilliant, the brightest light he had ever witnessed. And he heard it. A Voice. So loud. So powerful. It caused his entire frame to shake and tremble.

**/I AM.\**

His optics fluctuated. He realized he was lying on the ground, the very force of The Voice itself had literally knocked him off his feet.

"W-who…" Optimus felt his vocoder flutter and inwardly cursed, "who are you?"

/I AM.\ The Voice repeated although the bellow had tuned itself down so he wasn't flattened with every reverberation.

"I don't understand…"

Optimus sensed there was a brief pause as The Voice seemed to study him.

/YOU ARE YOUNG AND UNLEARNED,\ The Voice said at last.

Despite himself, Optimus felt amused. No one had called him young after he had passed his fifty thousandth decacycle! Well except maybe Kup who seemed to relish lording his advanced age over the rest of the Autobots. More than a few Autobots and Decepticons suspected that the only reason why the old warrior had survived so long was that he bored his enemies to death by talking to them.

/YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DUST MOTE COMPARED TO I. I HAVE EXISTED BEFORE THE ENDING OF PREVIOUS UNIVERSAL CYCLE OF EXPANSION AND CONTRACTION. I WAS BEFORE THE CONDENSION AND RENEWEL OF THIS CURRENT EXISTENCE. BEFORE TIME BEGAN AND SPACE WAS CREATED, I WAS THERE.\

"Y-you…" Optimus felt stunned. He was flabbergasted and words simply failed him. He was silent for a moment. Then another. Finally, he drew himself erect and spoke, "Are you … The Supreme Creator?" Optimus whispered in a hush. It was an … an old theory that the Universe was simply too meticulously designed to be a product of accident but of divine inspiration but Optimus had never really given it much credence, but now …

/NO. I AM YOURS.\

"I … I don't understand … I … I had no Creator…" Optimus executed a search of all of his memory files and even from his first activation, he had never even had a hint of this! He like all Cybertronians had activated themselves in a primitive protoform which they would engineer.

/I AM PRIMUS. I AM THE SOURCE OF ALL. THE SPARK YOU CARRY IS MERELY THE SMALLEST PART OF MINE OWN. THE ALL SPARK THAT YOUR RACE WORSHIPPED IS MY HEART, MY LIFE, MYSELF.\

Optimus was amazed. This was the Source of Life itself, the Alpha and Omega of Cybertron, the very key to Animation and Transformation. He had never dreamed that it was sentient! "I am honored that you have chosen to communicate with me," he said at last. He had so many questions and now here at last, was literally the answer to all of them and he couldn't formulate a coherent one! He straightened, "Why have you never communicated with my people before?" he asked.

/ONLY BECAUSE THERE IS AN URGENT NEED TO. THE PRIMORDIAL ANNHILATOR, THE DEVASTATOR, THE DEVOURER, THE ANTI-LIFE, THE UNBEING HAS AWAKENED. THE DESTRUCTION OF THE ALL SPARK HAS BEEN SENSED BY HIM. HE WILL COME TO DESTROY ALL IF YOU DO NOT ACT IN A TIMELY FASHION.\

His optic sensors flashed in alarm. "The Anti-Life?" he said confused.

/WE HAVE LITTLE TIME. NOW, LEARN.\

The fragment began trembling in his hand, rattling and bouncing and twisting. "Wha—" Optimus began to speak when the fragment began radiating intense heat and light. He instinctively released it but it continued to hover in midair. His sensors began detecting a massive increase in energy a split second before he was engulfed in a pillar of light.

* * *

Sam Witwicky gasped and jumped upright. His eyes were wide and panicky as he quickly looked around his darkened bedroom.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head_. Must have been a bad dream,_ he thought to himself. _Not too surprising considering the week I've had. _It wasn't everyday that you find yourself in the middle of an intergalactic war spanning thousands of years and countless planets being fought between two sects of sentient extraterrestrial robots.

He lay back down on his bed and smacked the pillow a few times to fluff it up. He yawned and closed his eyes. _Better get some shut eye. Mikaela was coming by in the morning,_ was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Prime, do you read? Please respond," Ratchet repeated. _If you can, _he resisted the urge to add.

Only static answered.

"I don't like this. Prime has never missed a comm check before," Ironhide rumbled over a secondary communication channel.

Ratchet resisted the urge to snarl something sarcastic because it certainly wouldn't be helpful. Instead he said, "I know."

"He might be taking a break," Bumblebee offered over the tertiary channel. "The War is over after all. If anyone deserves a breather it's Prime."

"Megatron might be terminated but the Decepticons are still out there. We know Starscream is still online," Ironhide snapped back, "and for all we know there might be other sleepers on the planet."

There was an old Terran expression that Ironhide felt that perfectly expressed the time honored wisdom of every soldier in the entire galaxy.

"_It's only paranoia, if they really _**aren't**_ out to get you." _

And as every solider damn well knew, it was the fact that the galaxy really _**was**_ out to get them. Usually when they got careless and forgot that first maxim at their peril. Something was wrong. He knew it. "That's it," he snarled in a deep bass growl that would have done a grizzly bear proud, "we're moving out. Find Prime!" he ordered as he activated his internal combustion engine.

* * *

_**Laurentian Abyss  
Atlantic Ocean**_

It is dark here in the depths of the ocean. Down here where pressures can crush steel, not even the light from the sun can penetrate.

A faint pale light flickers. Then vanishes.

The light flashes and then strobes before extinguishing once more.

For the third and final time, the light ignites, burning red as it illuminates the darkness as the gigantic metal monster rears its head back and roars, the water rumbles and reverberates in response. Thousands of miles away sonar arrays twitch and jerk as they register the shriek. He screams his rage at the weak and foolish organic scum that dared to do this to him. He howls his hate at the stupid ignorant mechanicals who dared to stand in his way. Hate that will never die. Hate that refuses to die.

Hate at those who sought to block his rightful destiny and the infinite power he was meant to wield. And one stupid and ignorant mechanical in particular. _Prime,_ he whispers grimly. _Prime, I hate you most of all,_ he promises.


End file.
